thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arkn Mythos Wiki
Arkn legacy background edit.png|Arkn: Legacy|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arkn_Legacy|linktext=Enter the brand new Universe X, and explore the new world of Arkn: Legacy Raziel.jpg|The Arkn|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arkn|linktext=Learn all about the race of beings attached to Humanity. Carver wallpaper.jpg|The Dekn|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dekn|linktext=Learn the history of the first race of beings. Voidweb.gif|Voidweb|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Voidweb|linktext=Learn about the expansive new element that's been introduced! RealityCanon.png|.reality|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/.Reality|linktext=Learn more about the AI that controls and manages humanity! The Arkn Mythos Pic 2.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Webseries WEBSERIES] |link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Webseries L_Jameson.JPG|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Written_Works WRITTEN WORKS]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Written_Works WinterVerse.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Storylines STORYLINES]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Storylines ArknVerse.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AAlliances ALLIANCES]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AAlliances RealityCanon.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.Reality .REALITY]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.Reality arknlegacycolor.png|'ARKN: LEGACY'|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Arkn:_Legacy Characters.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACharacters CHARACTERS]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACharacters The Arkn Mythos is a mythos created by Michael, Tony Dallape, and Hunt, centering around an eternal War between Arkn and Dekn, Humanity, and much more! A large majority of its stories are told through webseries' and written works, While creating massive portions of added canon is done privately with the active admins of the universe wished for creation, the Arkn Mythos is seen as open source, and creating original stories in it is encouraged. Currently, the Mythos is split into two canon Universes: A and X, and one non-canon universe where absolutely anything goes, Q. Works within each universe, unless given permission, will remain in their respective universe. In addition, the Arkn Mythos is seen as a standalone storybook. Creations done combining Arkn content with any outside content can be done within the Arkn Mythos Extended Universe Z section known as The Alterverse. Any work created under the Alterverse is non-canon and not connected to any of the other two universes. The Stories The Arkn Mythos is divided into multiple sections depending on where one wishes to create. Some of these sections are moderated by their creators in order to allow complete consistency in the story they are designing. Anthologies are bigger stories being told by a collection of series that play directly off of the Universe's lore. Chronologies are stories being told involving primarily standalone series or works creating their own lore. The difference between the two is that Anthologies are designed to play on and advance lore of the Mythos itself, while Chronologies advance self contained lore with the stories. In addition, the Arkn: Legacy expansion has added two new categories; Legacy Anthologies and Legacy Chronologies. These work the exact same way as the Universe A workings, but for Legacy. Alongside that, the non-canon free works of Universe Q, the Alterverse, do not have categories. Everything within it, unless specified by the work's creators is seen as self contained, naturally. 'Universe A: The Arknverse' The Arkn Mythos: Universe A Admins: Kekstein, Deathlylogic Anthologies: The Arknthology The Arkn Mythos Chronology: The Winterverse, The War Chronicles, The Reality Branch, The Mayhem Compendium, The Goners Story, The Timeless Narrative, The Hybrid Anthology, The Mirrorverse Canon, The Kryzjac Series, The Silence Canon, The Root Quests 'Universe X: Arkn: Legacy' The Arkn Mythos - Universe X Admins: Candelwalkerstudios, Penthepoet, Kekstein Arkn: Legacy The Origin Arkn Legacy Stories 'Universe Q: The Alterverse' Disclaimer: Work within this Universe is non-canon, and can not carry over to any other universe unless approved by one of the Admins. This is in place to let people do what they want with the content they are using. Stories Category:Browse